


Corridor Quickie

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Endearments, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:There's nothing quite like making Harry come in his pants.





	Corridor Quickie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for the [2017 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/712521.html?thread=14385481#t14385481) on IJ.
> 
> Thanks to capitu for the speedy once-over! <3

"Where're we going?" Harry asked as Charlie tugged him out of the bustling Burrow living room towards the stairs. He looked back towards the kitchen as they passed, gesturing towards Molly's frantic figure. "Dinner's starting soon, and you know how your mum gets if everybody's not there."

"Don't worry, we've got time," Charlie replied as he pulled Harry down the quiet, darkened corridor.

"Time for _what_?"

They rounded a corner, and suddenly Charlie spun Harry around and pushed him against the wall. All the air left Harry's lungs in a soft whoosh, and he barely had time to catch his breath before Charlie was plastered against him, his hands trailing down Harry's arms to grip his wrists.

"Time for this," Charlie whispered against Harry's mouth before leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss. He slid Harry's arms up the wall as he did so, cradling Harry's wrists in his hands, his thumbs pressed to Harry's palms. 

Harry shuddered, blood rushing to his head and his groin so fast that he felt a bit dizzy. It was still all so new to Harry, sex and blokes and _Charlie_. The seeds of it had been planted that first summer after the war, when Charlie moved back to be closer to his family. Something had shifted inside Harry that summer, a new awareness about himself that he'd never fully had time to process before. But Charlie was Ginny's brother, so much older and cooler than Harry, and completely off limits. It had taken another two years for them to get to this point, and though Harry knew Charlie pretty well by now, the fact that he got to touch him whenever he wanted still made Harry's insides dance. Harry wanted nothing more than to drag Charlie back to his flat and spend the rest of the night rolling around in bed together, but they had other responsibilities. 

"Charlie, we—we can't," Harry panted as Charlie began to suck at the sensitive skin behind Harry's ear.

"Why not?"

"Because...because we're right out in the open with two dozen Weasleys downstairs. Somebody might come up and see."

"No they won't," Charlie murmured as he ground his hips against Harry's. Harry swallowed a moan as their fabric-covered erections slid together. "We're out of sight of the stairwell. We'll hear them coming before they see. Besides, I don't think this will take long."

"No?" Harry asked dazedly as Charlie pressed his hips forward again, causing pleasure to spark across Harry's skin.

Charlie didn't bother answering. Instead, he took Harry's lips in a savage kiss as he rolled his hips against Harry with serious intent. Harry mewled into Charlie's mouth and did his best to arch into Charlie's thrusts, though, pinned as he was to the wall with Charlie's mouth and hips and hands, Harry didn't have much leverage. He quickly gave up trying to influence the situation, deciding instead to sit back and enjoy the ride. 

Desperation clawed at his skin as Charlie's tongue licked into his mouth, his orgasm building already in his gut. He'd never realised how fucking hot it could be, just grinding together against a wall, how the hard, muscled lines of Charlie's body could wind Harry up so quickly. Charlie was going to make Harry come, going to make him come in his pants while his entire family was just a shout away. The thought made Harry's blood boil, made his wrists twist uselessly against Charlie's firm grip as Charlie continued to flex his hips forward with slow and steady precision. 

"Dinner time," Molly's voice called out, surprisingly loud despite the fact that several floors and a corridor separated them. Harry's eyes shot open and he stared helplessly at Charlie. Charlie grinned...and didn't stop.

"Charlie…"

"I'm going to need you to come, Harry."

"What?"

"Come for me, sweetheart, just—"

It was the endearment that did it, setting Harry off like a rocket as Charlie's rock-hard cock nudged insistently against Harry's bollocks. He buried his face in Charlie's neck as he came, spurting into his pants as Charlie's rutting gentled. Slowly, Charlie brought his hands down, massaging Harry's wrists with his thumbs as he kissed Harry's cheek. 

"All right, there?"

Harry nodded, feeling loose and sated. "Yeah, but what was that all about?'

Charlie looked a bit sheepish. "It was the bloody game of pick-up Quidditch. You beat me to the Snitch, and all I wanted was to fuck you right there out on the field."

Desire pooled in Harry's stomach at the thought, and he coughed as he looked away. "I don't think your family would have appreciated that much."

Charlie snorted. "Probably not. I was trying to wait until we got back home, but we've got another few hours left at least, and there was no way I was going to make it."

"So you thought you'd tide yourself over with a corridor quickie?"

Charlie grinned. "Pretty much. Though we should probably head back downstairs before—"

"Charlie Weasley it is _time for dinner_. Come out from wherever you are and bring Harry with you."

Charlie winced and looked apologetically at Harry. Harry sighed and cast a quick Cleaning Charm. He looked down at Charlie's still-hard cock.

"What happened to having enough time?" 

"Err...I may have miscalculated."

"And on a scale from 1 to 'spending the whole dinner with every single one of the Weasleys taking the mickey out of me', how much do I look like you just shagged my brains out?" Harry asked as he followed Charlie down the hall.

Charlie flashed him another apologetic glance over his shoulder, though Harry personally thought he looked a little smug as he replied, "Well, your hair is always pretty messy so maybe they won't notice..."

Harry huffed a laugh. "That bad, huh?"

Charlie paused on the stairs and turned to give Harry a heated look. "I'll make it up to you later," he said lowly, the filthy promise in his words enough to send shivers across Harry's skin.

Harry swallowed as the sound of laughter drifted from the dining room. He squared his shoulders, mentally preparing himself for the master-class level of ribbing he was about to endure. He returned Charlie's heated look as he brushed past him, brushing his fingertips along his waistband, eyes lingering on the slight bulge of Charlie's cock. Harry smirked.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
